German Patent Application No. 41 04 533 describes a conventional switching device. Here, an n-release is provided as an auxiliary magnet system to whose armature a plunger is attached, which plunger is used to strike the contacts when overcurrents occur. This is intended to prevent the contacts from welding as a consequence of overcurrents and, when such overcurrents occur, the contacts are disconnected to a greater or lesser extent, depending on the current, with arcs being formed. The plunger is guided in the cylindrical cavity of a contact link mounting which is of tubular design and can be operated via a lever by a main magnet system in order to switch the load current on and off. In this case, the auxiliary magnet system is located underneath the contact arrangement in such a manner that the line of the plunger axis is aligned with the longitudinal center axis of the contact link mounting. The main magnet system is arranged alongside the auxiliary magnet system, i.e., laterally offset from the longitudinal center axis of the contact link mounting.
German Patent Application No: 28 48 287 describes a solenoid switch in which the contacts are opened rapidly in order to switch the load circuit on and off when overcurrents occur. The solenoid switch is an apparatus that is sensitive to overcurrents. The solenoid switch includes a winding through which the load current flows. The solenoid switch further includes a magnet core which is provided with a striking pin. An electromagnet switches the load current via the contacts on and off, for which purpose its armature is coupled via a magnetic force store to a transmission device which can move longitudinally, in consequence carries out a movement in the longitudinal direction when the electromagnet is excited and, in the process, lifts the moving contacts, which are attached to a moving contact link of the stationary contacts. When overcurrents occur, the armature of the solenoid switch acts on the spring force store in such a manner that the latter accelerates the transmission device suddenly and pulls the contacts apart in order to avoid welding. The force from the electromagnet can also be transmitted by a push rod which is guided in a transmission device operated by the solenoid switch.